


What eyes can't see

by GwenChan



Series: FrUKweek2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Fairies, Ficlet, Mental Health Issues, Nyotalia, frukweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian!AU. Polite and quiet Rose Kirkland was interned years before due to hallucinations. Nurse Céline Bonnefoy finds herself falling in love for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What eyes can't see

**What eyes can't see**

 

Rose Kirkland had the longest and most beautiful hair Céline Bonnefoy had ever seen. To comb them was a joy for the woman and a relief for Rose, although she pretended coldness. She used to kneel on the bed, feet under her buttocks and to stay still, while Céline did her hair in a various set of fancy hairdo.

“I like being with you,” was the sentence that sometime interrupted the otherwise complete silence of those moments.

Rose had been recovered in that psychiatric facility three years before; about the same period Céline started her internship as a nurse. At the time she had wondered why someone would’ve wanted to intern such a posed and quiet girl. On her clinic dossier it was said she was prone to hallucinations.

_She sees things that don’t exist, she lives in a world of fantasies, and she can’t take care of herself._

 

“I’m not mad,” Rose whispered, interrupting the flow of her thoughts. Céline put down the comb and caressed her cheek.

“Oh, no, no, you are not. You’re the most lucid and calm person I’ve ever known,” she reassured her. She smiled gently. Rose’s cheek was cold against her hand, her skin white as porcelain.

Rose sniffed a couple of time and wiped her green eyes. Seeing her crying, Céline’s heart clenched with rage, and then opened for a new and gentle feeling. It was so different from what she felt with her occasional lovers. It was blossoming love in all its simplicity, arising from her lower belly to fill her bosom.

She loved Rose; she loved the time she spent with her, her snobbiness as her deep culture.

“There is a fairy, on your shoulder,” Rose told her and Céline, already on the verge of kissing the girl, pulled back and turned. Her shoulder was empty with void.

“There is n-“

But then she remember how sad and destroyed Rose had seemed, how dull were the doctor voices talking about her _illness,_ about the need to _fix_ her, as she was a toy, and how little mattered the fact that she saw the world differently from all the others. Whether Rose’s fairies were real or just a product of her mind, what mattered was the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about them. Céline held her hands.

“You’re right. It’s a beautiful fairy, but you’ve ever more beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I’ve interpreted the prompt "I'm not mad" as in “I’m non crazy”, not as “I’m not angry”.


End file.
